


Best Idea Ever

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is made compliant in the hopes that it will make him say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever

Sam feels strange.

The stuff the demons made him drink had tasted foul. But he's feeling kind of ok about that. Because they're taking him somewhere and they promised he'd like it. He's going to have to agree with them. Because he's feeling really happy about the whole thing. He _loves_ this.

"You're really strong," he tells the demon hauling him. Because he really is, he pretty much picked Sam up with one arm and Sam's not exactly small, Sam's huge, he's like the biggest person he's ever met. The biggest real person that wasn't secretly a monster. Well - ok, maybe the demon is technically a monster. But he's still person shaped. He's helping Sam walk, sort of.

There's a lot of Sam and at the moment, most of it isn't doing what it's supposed to be doing. Which is weird, but it's good that everyone's so helpful.

The other demon, the one who's not helping Sam, laughs and says something to the other one that's holding his arm. Why don't they have names, it's all very confusing?

Also, his skin is doing this weird twitching clench and release thing. Like his whole body wants to sneeze...in a good way. Not like an orgasm though, more like a happy sneeze.

One of the demons is laughing now, and Sam thinks maybe he said that all out loud.

He knows where they're going though. They're going to see Lucifer. Which he's pretty sure he wouldn’t have done yesterday, what with the trying to kill them all and everything. But today it's like the best idea ever. Because Lucifer is an angel and angels are awesome. Also, he's kind of the devil but that's not a secret so it's ok for Sam to know. Or is it the other way round? Maybe the secret is that he's an angel.

He wants to ask Sam a question. Sam's pretty smart, so he'll probably know the answer.

Being helpful is awesome.

Then all the demons are suddenly not holding him up any more. Sam's wobbling about like he has four legs instead of two and there's way more of him than even he thought there was.

"Thanks guys," he manages. Because it's only polite after they helped him all the way here. He kind of thinks maybe he should have hugged them or something, but they're gone now.

Lucifer doesn't look so good. He looks terrible, all burning up and painful looking and that's really, really sad. He doesn't look very happy either and Sam thinks the demons that came in with him are kind of in trouble. Which is bad, and maybe that's his fault. A lot of things turn out to be his fault.

Lucifer's not really finished talking but Sam takes two steps forward and wraps his arms around him anyway.

The talking stops really quickly.

Lucifer is really, really warm, all stiffness and strange tension. But that's ok, sometimes it takes a while to accept that you need a hug. Sometimes you don't think you deserve one.

"I'm sorry that everyone hates you," Sam says.

Sam doesn't let go, even when Lucifer's arms move like he maybe wants to ease Sam away. Sam winds his arms all the way round his back and presses their cheeks together.

"You're really warm," Sam tells him.

He can hear someone snickering somewhere. They're probably just jealous, horribly jealous, because they're not getting a hug. The noise stops really quickly though.

"Sam -"

"I love you," Sam says. Because it's true, he loves everyone. Everyone is awesome and deserves to be loved. Even Lucifer, especially Lucifer who's evil and probably never got any hugs, ever. _Ever._ "Even if you want to kill everyone and steal my body and do terrible things with it. I still love you."

Lucifer goes very, very still.

"You can hug back if you like," Sam offers. Because he knows they're not supposed to like each other and maybe Lucifer thinks he's not allowed.

Only then it's totally ok, because there's a sort of slow and awkward pressing catch of fingers into his back. Like Lucifer's never hugged anyone before. Sam's confident that Lucifer will get it though, because hugging is easy. You just sort of fall into each other and hold on.

"I can't feel my legs," Sam offers in a conversational sort of way. He's fairly sure he's going to fall down in a minute due to lack of leg control.

But it turns out Lucifer's really strong too.


End file.
